Paroles enfouies
by namayu
Summary: Le premier affrontement avec Kami-sama a été rude. Et l'équipe de Sanzo en revient meurtrie. C'est l'heure des remises en cause. Mais quelquefois, le silence vaut mieux que des paroles....


_Sa main lourde s'abattit sur le robinet. Il y eut un grincement et la vieille tuyauterie rouillée se mit à crachoter ses premières gouttelettes crépitantes avant que celles-ci ne deviennent un flot continu._

_Prostré au fond de la baignoire pleine, la tête enfoncée entre ses genoux qu'il serrait convulsivement entre ses bras, il laissa l'eau ruisseler sur son corps. Les mèches humides collaient sur son front et ses joues, comme un rideau qui le cacherait aux yeux du monde. Il se laissa progressivement envahir par la moiteur étouffante qui noya la pièce aveugle et par le clapotis martelant la surface liquide qui s'étalait en vagues autour de lui. Pourtant rien de tout cela ne parvenait à le laver. Tout ce qu'il ressentait, c'était cet étau qui encerclait son front et cet écho sans fin qui se répercutait de plus en plus assourdissant, dans son crâne.... Il avait beau s'être pris une cuite monumentale, ce soir, cela n'avait servi à rien. Pas plus que cette eau brûlante qui rougissait sa peau. Peut-on vraiment se laver de sa culpabilité si facilement ? Après avoir traîné son passé comme un poids mort __―mort... quelle ironie ! ― voilà que le présent le rattrapait à toute volée pour lui signifier ses anciennes fautes... D'un geste las et aveugle, il tâtonna, peu soucieux de l'eau qui,de son bras, venait inonder le carrelage sale. Sa main heurta le paquet, puis le briquet et, ainsi réfugié au fond de cette vapeur opaque qui s'élevait de l'eau brûlante, il s'alluma une cigarette. La bouffée d'air vicié s'insinua dans ses poumons et il la laissa noircir un peu plus son âme. L'espace d'un instant, l'image déplorable qu'il devait offrir à cette minute vint frapper son esprit et dessina sur ses lèvres un sourire narquois que vint bientôt masquer sa main, lorsqu'il porta de nouveau la cigarette à sa bouche._

_L'esprit perdu dans les volutes de fumées qui s'élevaient au milieu de la brume soulevée par la chaleur, il se laissa alors tout doucement glisser au fond de l'eau..._

_clic.... clac...clic.... clac...clic.... clac...clic.... _

Le bruit du briquet se refermant pour la millième dois ne se fit pourtant pas entendre. Adossé au mur de la chambre, Gojyo n'en finissait pas de veiller sur le sommeil du moine. De son moine. LA nuit allait être dure. Il le savait.

_Clac..._ Ses yeux se reportèrent sur le lit sur lequel se dessinait en contre-jour le corps trop maigre de Sanzo.

_Clic..._ Il détailla le profil immobile, à demi couvert par le drap blanc, comme une sinistre prémonition.

_Clac..._ Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. De guetter, en vain, un soupir, un froncement de sourcil, une respiration plus appuyée. C'était insoutenable. Parfois, il avait envie de se lever pour aller vérifier, s'assurer qu'il n'était bien qu'endormi... Que son sommeil ne signifiait pas autre chose. Mais la crainte le retenait toujours. Il avait peur d'avoir à se détromper. Peur de devoir faire face à une vérité qui le renverrait plus encore à ses remords. Peur aussi de l'agacer... (et Kami-sama sait combien le foutu bonzu a un caractère détestable au réveil. Voire dangereux quand on le réveille...) Alors, timide comme un chien fidèle, il se dressait, observait un peu plus attentivement un signe qui rassurerait son espoir et, ne le trouvant pas, se renfonçait alors davantage dans l'ombre. Les heures défilèrent dans une éternité morne et silencieuse. Infinies. Petit à petit, les ombres grandirent dans la pièce puis noyèrent tout dans les ténèbres. D'abord lui. Puis le sol. Puis le lit. Longtemps, il s'accrocha comme un noyé à la tâche blanche qu'esquissait le drap livide dans le noir. Puis enfin la blancheur s'en ternit et désormais ne régna plus que l'obscurité.

Ce fut alors seulement qu'il vit le corps se tordre et se tendre, avec des cris de douleurs et ce qui ressembla à un sanglot. Et son cœur se crispa dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'il le vit s'asseoir, haletant, sur son lit.

Maladroitement, il s'alluma une nouvelle clope qu'il coinça entre ses lèvres.

_Clic... clac..._ Le grésillement de la cigarette qui se consumait fut écrasé par le son de la respiration sifflante du moine.

Les yeux fermés pour le pas avoir avoir à le voir, il se concentra alors sur le rythme saccadé de son souffle. Puis il entendit le froissement du drap et le son mat des pieds nus qui se posaient sur le sol. L'un... Puis l'autre...

― Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire...?

Il frissonna au son de sa propre voix, qui lui parut étrange, voire étrangère dans ce silence. Il se demanda même si Sanzo avait perçu l'accent de sourde détresse qui bruissa timidement dans ses paroles.

― Te fous pas de moi... Je retourne là-bas. Chercher ce qui m'appartient.

Gojyo n'eut pas même la force de hausser les épaules. À peine celle de froncer les sourcils. Surtout pas celle de réprimer, en tout cas, l'éclat de colère qui vint iriser ses pupilles écarlates. Que pouvait bien foutre le singe, à cette heure, quand Sanzo était dans cet état? Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris, à lui aussi, de retourner là-bas? Pour deux gosses qu'ils ne connaissaient pas ! Qui n'étaient même plus vivants, en plus ! Franchement, il avait beau vouloir à toute force fermer les yeux sur sa responsabilité dans l'histoire, c'était de sa faute s'ils en étaient tous là, à présent : Hakkaï blessé, dans la chambre à côté, le singe disparut Bozatsu sait où, et Sanzo, titubant là, dans le noir...

Enfin pas que de sa faute, en fait. Qu'est-ce qui leur avait pris, à eux aussi, de revenir sur leurs pas pour le chercher? Pourquoi ils l'avaient pas laissé, hein? Sanzo l'avait prévenu et il connaissait les règles du jeu, quand il les avait quittés en pleine nuit pour aller voler au secours de deux gamins déjà morts, qui n'avaient jamais demandé qu'on les venge... Alors, pourquoi est-ce que ce crétin de moine au visage de femme avait triché et changé les règles du jeu en cours de route ?!

L'esprit vide, il tira une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette sur le point de s'éteindre entre ses lèvres.

― Eh bien vas-y... Si tu le peux.

Son ton n'était même pas amer. Même pas désabusé. En fait, il était mort : il n'avait plus envie de se battre. Il savait que ça ne servait à rien, de toute façon. Et qu'il ne l'écouterait pas. Alors, pourquoi faire.

Il porta pour la énième fois sa clope à sa bouche, et respira profondément. Son regard se porta alors droit devant lui. Il ne voulait pas le voir faible et titubant. Il ne voulait pas le voir ainsi...

Sanzô se leva péniblement, fit un pas chancelant, avant se s'effondrer.

Adossé contre son mur, Gôjyo ferma les yeux, fatigué. Puis il détourna simplement le regard lorsque Sanzo se mit à ramper sur le sol froid, traînant son corps trop maigre contre le carrelage, alors que sa respiration sifflante trahissait les efforts qu'il faisait pour ne pas gémir de douleur. Le métis regretta alors que les ténèbres ne soient pas plus épaisses pour cacher se spectacle misérable d'un Sanzo rampant à ses pieds et que la nuit ne soit pas plus opaque pour faire taire à ses sens tendus à l'extrême le bruissement du corps se traînant dans un glissement sourd, sous le rythme haletant de son souffle. Alors, il vida son esprit.

_Swip..._

_Swipp..._

La silhouette de Sanzo parvint à se hauteur, soulignée dans le noir par la blancheur des bandages sur lesquels les tâches de sang, en s'élargissant, dessinaient des grandes formes sombres.

_Swip...._

Gojyo expira profondément et leva la tête vers le plafond.

Devant lui, Sanzo se cambra, dans un ultime effort qui lui arracha une crispation de douleur. Sa main fit un dernier et dérisoire effort en se tendant vers la trop lointaine poignée de la porte.

Puis il s'effondra.

Gojyo ne put empêcher un soupir de lassitude de s'échapper de ses lèvres. C'était tellement prévisible. Il espérait quoi, hein ?

Il s'empara du bras inerte du moine qu'il glissa dans un effort autour de son cou. Puis il souleva la carcasse trop légère et porta le corps sans vie vers le lit, se concentrant pour ne pas tomber malgré sa faiblesse, retenant des grimaces sous ses propres blessures.

Un instant, il considéra le corps recroquevillé sur les draps, trop fragile sous la lueur bleutée du faible éclairage. Sanzo avait l'air si frêle. Comme un jouet brisé. Sa respiration, en sombrant dans l'inconscience, avait enfin retrouvé un rythme plus calme. Son visage paraissait brusquement apaisé. A le voir ainsi, Gojyo se sentait submergé par son envie de le protéger, envers et contre tous. Et d'abord contre lui-même.

Il glissa alors, misérable, contre le montant du lit contre lequel il s'adossa misérablement, avant de soupirer, en enfouissant son visage entre ses mais...

― Bon sang....

Il avait envie de lui dire son amour, de lui dire de ne pas y retourner, de ne pas chercher à mourir coûte que coûte, d'arrêter de vouloir jouer les durs qui parviennent à tout affronter seul. Mais même le corps inconscient de Sanzo lui faisait peur. Il avait tellement peur de le perdre. Alors, tout ce qu'il sut dire, maladroitement, ce fut quelques mots, une phrase inachevée. Une prière...

Presqu'une supplique...

―Je t'en prie....

_Sans bruit, la porte de la chambre se referma._

_Qu'avait-il cru ? Dans un instant de faiblesse, il avait espéré venir vers Gojyo, et lui dire dévoiler ses sentiments. Pour réunir leurs souffrance et tenter à deux de tout oublier. Pourtant, lorsqu'il surprit le spectacle de Gojyo traînant le corps mort de Sanzo, Hakkaï avait tout compris. Il avait su qu'il n'yavait pas de place pour lui entre Sanzo et Gojyo. Alors, sans bruit, il avait fermé la porte de la chambre, pour ne pas en entendre plus que ce pitoyable « je t'en prie »._

_Titubant, il se dirigea, l'esprit éteint, vers la salle de bain miteuse de l'hôtel. _

_Sa main lourde s'abattit sur le robinet. Il y eut un grincement et la vieille tuyauterie rouillée se mit à crachoter ses premières gouttelettes crépitantes avant que celles-ci ne deviennent un flot continu._

_Demain, il lui faudrait faire de nouveau semblant, et se taire. Ne rien dire. Cacher ses émotions sous un sourire de façade. Mais y aurait-il seulement un lendemain ?_

_L'esprit perdu dans les volutes de fumées qui s'élevaient au milieu de la brume soulevée par la chaleur, il se laissa alors tout doucement glisser au fond de l'eau..._

_Demain..._


End file.
